ENOUGH!
by Krimie
Summary: A person gets fed up with the current situation... PG-13 for language


Disclaimers: I don't own any of 'em. Not the series, not the characters. They belong to whoever they do, but I'm not the one.  

My first fic ever. Ther's nothing new in it. I just fixed some of the most obvious mistakes I had left.

                     ENOUGH !

Should I say it? I don't think you can handle the truth. You're not ready for it yet. So just shut up and stop complaining about the fact. All in due time.  You know it's not easy to live like I do, lying, cheating and not giving a damn about those you see everyday, but still putting up that front. 

You noticed the use of unspecified group of people I referred to? That's the only truth about them I have. Believe me, you don't want me to go on about them. Those selfish bastards. No wonder they think their life is a personal hell for them only to suffer. Never thinking about the lives of the others, never caring for anyone else but themselves. I'm ranting aren't I ? Oh well, If it bothers you then it's your own personal piece of shit to handle, and I don't give a damn if you have a load of it. Well, mocking them for being selfish is not that effective really, as I am in the same boat, but at least I don't flaunt the fact. Maintaining an image can be tough, as I'm sure everyone knows. To this day I have never met a person who was truly his/herself. Don't expect me to believe in to that crap about being honest with others. We are all creatures ruled by our own survival, needs and personal gain. 

Not caring a shit about others in an environment that practically oozes emotions and declarations of love, as false as they are, is oddly fitting. Of all of us here, who have some cover to maintain, I'm one of  the most skilled in hiding my true nature. I'm not going to say true self, as I don't really believe in the concept. I don't think I ever have, or those times were so long ago I have no memory of it. Well, any ways, no use in this blabbering.

I think I've finally had enough, and it's the goddamned time for it, I'd say. I've let them keep me in this Prison of nothingness for long enough. I know I walked in to that prison on my own, but I really was too young to know  the consequences then. They'll just have to stay alive and sane without me. They are all adults after all, why should they depend upon me to do all of their load of fucking shitty work, that shouldn't have been dumped on my shoulders in the first place. 

They all think they are so clever, plotting against each other, trying to outmanouvre the others. And they don't even suspect me of doing anything. For crying out loud I have been causing all sorts of little uncomfortable accidents for a long time now. Petty, I know, but in the end it's all of those tiny things that will make them doubt their sanity. And hopefully, loose it.

They don't really believe I have brains, so how can I not take the advantage and revenge after all they have done to me. The pile of cases against their favour is getting higher every day. That's the reason I have to make my leave a bit hastier than I originally planned. If I do not, I will soon do something 

truly nasty to them. Not that I care, but I still don't want to spent the rest of my life in jail, just cause I "accidentally" murdered the lot of worthless excuses of fucking brainless idiots who think oh' so highly of themselves, never truly seeing how they are the laughing stock of the whole fucking city, not to mention the world. Believe me I've taken care of that fact. I don't even think the 'ones who do not have enough intelligence to even be neandertahls' have noticed anything.

I'll probably move out of this damned country of too many old traditions shoved in to its ass to even realise how ridiculous it is. Oh well, can't really say I have regrets about leaving. I was thinking of a good university to study at. A career as a politician sounds nice, or something similar to it. The past few years have honed my skills in deception to an incredible level. No wonder in that. 

I really should stop bothering you now. I think I have already taken up enough of your precious time. I too have to go, to prepare the meal for that ungrateful lot, the last one they are ever going to recieve from me. What, You want to know the secret? I already told you, you're not ready for it. I doubt you ever will be, but if you will, and our paths cross again, then maybe I'll tell you. Maybe. 

           

           Hush now, all is as it was meant to be. 

AN: To the guestion of who she is speaking to, I will NOT answer. However if you are still wondering who the person in guestion is...  well, if you're thinking of Kasumi, you are right.


End file.
